Legendary Dragon
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Dragão Lendário" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Legendary Dragon" (の Densetsu no Ryū) is an archetype of the dragon forms of the three "Legendary Knights". The archetype was introduced in Dragons of Legend and was featured in the Waking the Dragons arc of Yu-Gi-Oh!. Despite all of the members of this archetype lacking "Legendary Dragon" in their names, they each include a name condition that causes them to always be treated as "Legendary Dragon" cards. The names of the "Legendary Dragons" come from the ancient philosopher Plato's workings. The specific body part in the name corresponds to where they were stabbed and sealed during the war in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. "Legendary Dragon of White" is not a "Legendary Dragon" card because it does not have 「の」 in its Japanese name. Membros Anime These cards first appeared in the Waking the Dragons arc of Yu-Gi-Oh!. Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba each receive 1 of the 3 Legendary Dragon cards: "The Eye of Timaeus", "The Claw of Hermos" and "The Fang of Critias", respectively. According to Kaiba, the Dragon he received, "Critias", seemed just as powerful as the Egyptian God Cards. These cards are the dragon forms of the three "Legendary Knights" who used to live in the Dominion of the Beasts and answered Ironheart's call to defend Atlantis. Dartz transformed them into dragons to weaken them. The great ancient war ended in a draw, with the Dragons sealed away in their realm and the Leviathan severely weakened and diminished to a shadow. Although their names are known prior to their release in the dub anime, in the original anime, no one—not even the monsters—knows the names of these dragons except for their chosen Duelists, who learn their name upon releasing them, without even being told what their names are. Thus, they are referred to as the Nameless Dragons in the Japanese anime sometimes even by their chosen Duelists. Propriedades s in the anime]] In the anime, they do not belong to any regular card type; their cards are colored blueish, but not the same as Ritual Monsters. They can be played whilst "Spell Canceller" is on the field, so are not Spell Cards unlike in the TCG/''OCG''. They are usually played in Monster Card Zones, but Yami Yugi placed "The Eye of Timaeus" in a Spell & Trap Card Zone during his Duel with Weevil Underwood. "The Eye of Timaeus" can fuse with other monsters to become new Fusion Monsters. Yami Yugi fused this card with "Dark Magician" and "Dark Magician Girl" to form the respective Fusion Monsters: "Amulet Dragon" and "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight". He once attempted to fuse it with "Poison Butterfly" but it did not work as at this point Yami Yugi had lost Timaeus' trust, because he played "The Seal of Orichalcos". The "Claw of Hermos" can fuse with other monsters to form new Equip Spells. Joey fused this card with "Time Wizard", "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", "Rocket Warrior" and "Big Bang Blow" to make the respective Equip Spells: "Time Magic Hammer", "Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword", "Rocket Hermos Cannon" and "Big Bang Dragon Blow". In addition, Yami Yugi also fused "Queen's Knight" with this card to form "Goddess Bow". The "Fang of Critias" can fuse with Traps to form new Fusion Monsters with effects similar to the Trap Card. Seto Kaiba fused this card with "Crush Card", "Tyrant Wing" and "Mirror Force" to form the respective Fusion Monsters: "Doom Virus Dragon", "Tyrant Burst Dragon" and "Mirror Force Dragon". "Legend of Heart" allows them to transform into their Legendary Knight forms: "Legendary Knight Timaeus", "Legendary Knight Hermos" and "Legendary Knight Critias". These three Legendary Knights, under the right conditions, can also be combined to form "Timaeus the Knight of Destiny". Estilo De Jogo Cards Recomendados Monstros Normais * Dark Magician * Red-Eyes B. Dragon Monstros de Efeito * Dark Magician Girl * Elemental HERO Prisma * Red-Eyes Toon Dragon * Toon Dark Magician * Toon Dark Magician Girl Monstros de Fusão * Amulet Dragon * Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight * Dark Paladin * Doom Virus Dragon * First of the Dragons * Goddess Bow * Mirror Force Dragon * Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword * Rocket Hermos Cannon * Time Magic Hammer * Tyrant Burst Dragon Monstros Xyz * Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack * Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon * Number 11: Big Eye Magias * The Claw of Hermos * The Eye of Timaeus * The Fang of Critias * Allure of Darkness * Dragon's Mirror * Gold Sarcophagus * Sacred Sword of Seven Stars * Toon Table of Contents Armadilhas * Common Charity * Crush Card Virus * Deck Devastation Virus * Escape from the Dark Dimension * Mirror Force * Tyrant Wing Decks Oficiais Dos Dragões Legendares There have been three official decks created by Konami. First Official Legendary Dragon Deck Monstros de Efeito * Arnis, the Empowered Warrior x2 * Blue Dragon Summoner x2 * Dark Magician Girl * Kuribandit * Legendary Knight Critias * Legendary Knight Hermos * Legendary Knight Timaeus * Red Sparrow Summoner x2 * Ventdra, the Empowered Warrior Monstros Pêndulo * Aether, the Evil Empowering Dragon * Dragodies, the Empowered Warrior x3 * Dragonox, the Empowered Warrior x3 * Flash Knight * Foucault's Cannon Monstros de Fusão * Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight * Elder Entity Norden * Goddess Bow * Mirror Force Dragon * Time Magic Hammer * Timaeus the Knight of Destiny x2 * Tyrant Burst Dragon Monstros Xyz * Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer * Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon * Evilswarm Exciton Knight * Gagaga Samurai * Lavalval Chain x2 * Number F0: Utopic Future Magias * Empowerment x3 * Instant Fusion * Legend of Heart x3 * Monster Reborn * Terraforming x2 * The Claw of Hermos * The Eye of Timaeus * The Fang of Critias x3 Armadilhas * Common Charity * Magical Hats * Mirror Force x2 * Tyrant Wing Second Official Legendary Dragon Deck Monstros Normais * Alexandrite Dragon * Blue-Eyes White Dragon x3 Monstros de Efeito * Hieratic Dragon of Nuit x3 * Keeper of the Shrine x2 * Summoner Monk Monstros Reguladores * Labradorite Dragon * Maiden with Eyes of Blue x3 * The White Stone of Legend Monstros de Fusão * Doom Virus Dragon * Mirror Force Dragon x2 * Tyrant Burst Dragon x2 Monstros Sincro * Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon * Leo, the Keeper of the Sacred Tree x2 * Trident Dragion Monstros Xyz * Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer * Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon * Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand * Evilswarm Exciton Knight * Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis * Lavalval Chain Magias * Burst Stream of Destruction * Dragon Ravine * Dragon Shrine * Enemy Controller * Forbidden Chalice x2 * Harpie's Feather Duster * Hieratic Seal of Convocation x2 * Monster Reborn * Mystical Space Typhoon * One for One * Silver's Cry * The Fang of Critias x3 Armadilhas * Crush Card Virus * Mirror Force x3 * Skill Prisoner x2 * Tyrant Wing x2 Third Official Legendary Dragon Deck Monstros Normais * Red-Eyes B. Dragon x2 Monstros de Efeito * Armageddon Knight * Blue Flame Swordsman x2 * Black Metal Dragon x3 * Keeper of the Shrine x2 * Mathematician * Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands x2 * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Summoner Monk * The Black Stone of Legend x3 Monstros Gêmeos * Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon x2 Monstros de Ritual * Lord of the Red x2 Monstros de Fusão * Flame Swordsman * Goddess Bow * Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword x3 * Rocket Hermos Cannon * Time Magic Hammer Monstros Xyz * Abyss Dweller * Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer * Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon * Evilswarm Exciton Knight * Lavalval Chain * Number 11: Big Eye * Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon x2 Magias * Dragon Ravine * Dragon Shrine * Foolish Burial * Harpie's Feather Duster * Instant Fusion * Monster Reborn * Mystical Space Typhoon x2 * One for One * Red-Eyes Transmigration x2 * The Claw of Hermos x3 * Where Arf Thou? Armadilhas * Double Magical Arm Bind * Red-Eyes Spirit * Solemn Judgment Categoria:Arquétipos